Small Steps
by cmartlover
Summary: Amy Pond had hoped for a better day. She hadn't anticipated that her best friend, Mels, would nearly get into a fight, or that she would feel so utterly desponded in the end. But perhaps Amy had yet to realize that one small gift could change everything.


**Author's Note: I just had to do a Valentine's day fic, so this is what I came up with. I imagine it takes place in Leadworth when Amy and Rory are about 15 years old, but as for Mels, who knows? I hope you enjoy it! Please Review (It would make my day).**

* * *

><p>As her lengthy ginger hair bounced atop the tips of her shoulders, the girl in the crimson colored top, and short, black leather skirt apprehensively ventured toward the looming doorway of the brick school.<p>

Her heavy book bag caused her back to hunch over slightly, and sent a gust of pain through her fatigued limbs.

When she had finally mustered up the strength to enter the dastardly building, her waning attention was temporarily directed elsewhere.

Maneuvering her head in multiple directions, Amy Pond attempted to comprehend the mysterious buzzing noise that was pounding in her ears. She was incredibly certain that she had heard it once before, but at the moment she was at a loss as to the nature of its identity.

However, she soon became entirely distracted by the bustling of an innumerable array of students and the harsh ringing of the warning bell that she dismissed the odd sound as being a figment of her avid imagination.

Pushing her way through a mass of teenage bodies, the red head fumbled through the lofty entrance of the school and veered her way towards a petite classroom.

Despite her vigorous efforts to go about as if it were simply an ordinary day, the sight of her lovesick classmates and their ridiculous gifts draped in scarlet and rose colored wrapping paper briskly reminded her of what she would probably never have.

Perhaps she had decided to dress festively in the hope that her Valentine's Day experience would far exceed that of previous years.

As her mind focused on the rapid beating of her heart, Amy clumsily collided with a particularly dissatisfied looking black haired girl.

"Oh, sorry, Mels didn't see ya there, "the ginger truthfully admitted to her best friend, whose blazing fury quickly subsided.

"S'okay, Amy. I mean, I've done the same thing countless times…" Mels spoke with a false confidence, and her tone was laced with vulnerability.

"Sure you're alright?" Her perceptive mother inquired kindly, her hazel eyes empathetic.

"You know me, I'm always alright…" the dark skinned girl muttered, a fabricated smile plastered to her face.

"Good. By the way…I'm just wonderin'…ya do know what today is, don't ya? So, why are you dressed like that?" Amy noted Mels' icy blue dress.

"What? Just because it's Valentine's Day you really think I'm just going to go off in pink or red? Bleh…I'd rather hurl. Who cares about some lovey dovey day created for lovesick idiots, anyway?"

Deep down, the red head felt her own brokenness aroused by her friend's bitter complaints.

"Hey, ya never know, Mels. Maybe some nice bloke will give ya somethin' worthwhile this year," Amy stated obnoxiously, her encouraging words secretly echoing the shrouded desires of her own heart.

Before the irritated chocolate skinned girl could part her lips in reproach, the late bell reverberated through the tiled corridors, ushering both girls to their proper locations.

As Amy Pond entered the blackened doorway, she mentally blocked out any irrational thoughts from seeping into her mind.

_Come on. Be reasonable…why would anyone get me anything? I'm just a mad girl obsessed with her imaginary friend…I…_

The musings of the ginger haired girl ceased when she suddenly stopped, flabbergasted by the little objects that had been carefully positioned on her desk.

Bending down to smooth her lovely and unexpected gift, Amy Pond marveled at the sight of a crimson rose, a tiny box of scrumptious chocolates, and an adorable folded note.

For a moment, the read head felt paralyzed, because she was truly dumbfounded as to who would have performed such a kind action.

_It's a mistake…it's got to be…I mean, who would have…_

She continued to seethe with doubts, until; at last, she relinquished the creamy colored paper from off the wooden desk.

Cautiously unwinding it, Amy Pond opened it to reveal a neatly handwritten note.

Because she was so transfixed by it, she neglected to realize that the handwriting was all too familiar.

It simply read:

"_To Amy:_

_Always remember that you are loved._

_You are the sweetest, most amazing person I have ever known._

_-Your Valentine"_

Immediately, the ginger haired girl became aware of her accelerated heart rate and watery eyes.

It seemed more evident than before that the message was likely intended for her.

_What? But who could have…_

Amy's wavering attention was suddenly geared towards another matter.

"What kind of rubbish is this?" A familiar boisterous voice echoed through the tiny classroom, causing the nervous red head to instantaneously trot over to the corner.

Restraining Mels as calmly as she could, Amy spoke melodically.

"Mels, don't do this, not again. You've already been to the Headmaster's office five times this week, don't make it a sixth. Just behave properly for one day, that's all I ask. Whatever's bothering you…we'll talk about it later…but, right now, class is about to start…and Mrs. Smithers is already cross as it is…"

For once, the feisty Amy Pond embodied an ounce of practicality.

Though she fully expected Mels to react combatively, she was surprised to see her settle down and take a seat.

Releasing a short sigh of relief, the red head returned to her assigned desk, her occupied mind focused on anything but learning.

* * *

><p>After enduring three gruesome hours of school, Amy Pond was extraordinarily glad when the fourth bell sounded, signaling the beginning of the lunch period.<p>

A small bag of food clasped in one hand, and her presents held in the other, the ginger shuffled a bit recklessly down the hallway, accidently crashing into an unsuspecting sandy haired boy.

_Ugh, that's the second time today._

Amy momentarily shrugged, before glancing at her other best friend's downcast face.

"Sorry, Rory. Hey…what's the matter?" the caring red head questioned.

"It's…it's…nothing…" the future Roman mumbled, his bright eyes gazing at the floor.

"Don't ya give me that. Do ya really think that after knowin' ya for, what is it, ten years now, you can just lie to my face?" Amy's stern talk caused Rory to become even more dismayed.

The last thing he wanted to do was to be dishonest.

"Well…okay…I was in gym class, and my gym teacher was being really unfair, and…oh, never mind…it really isn't important…wait…what's that?" the sandy haired boy asked convincingly, his gaze shifting to the lovely present that was nestling in Amy's smooth hand.

"Oh, this? It's a gift I got from someone. It was anonymous, though, so I was hopin' that at lunch I could get some answers. D'ya think ya can help me?"

The currently flustered Rory opened his trembling mouth, as if to speak, but an alarming scream of rage compelled him and his counterpart to scuttle quickly to the cafeteria.

"MELS!" Amy yelled worriedly.

"Not again!" A paranoid Rory muttered beneath his breath, as an enraged black haired girl stood blasting accusations at an intimidating group of the popular guys.

"Which one of you bloody idiots gave me this rubbish note? Come on—I need answers, now! Oh, don't look so coy, I know it was one of you morons!"

The abrasive girl clenched a tiny blue paper tightly inside her iron fist.

As soon as the ginger and the aspiring nurse pulled the girl's muscular arms backward, she attempted to struggle.

The massive crowd of boys were now laughing hysterically, causing the tense situation to worsen by the second.

"Ha…you really think that one of us would seriously fancy a girl who can't even control her own temper?"

As the snickering mob continued to hurl various insults at the fuming girl, she seemed to grow ever the more intent on bashing their heads in.

Luckily, Mels' determined best friends were successfully able to remove her from the mocking cluster of people.

When Amy and Rory had practically dragged Mels across the entire cafeteria, they finally settled at a quiet place in the corner.

The girl's apparent rage had swiftly subsided, as her parents' expressions began to soften.

"Mels, what were ya thinkin'? What is it? Why are ya so cross today?"

Amy's scrutiny was met by a broken stare.

Nearly slamming the deep blue paper in her mother's perplexed face, Mels communicated her concerns.

"Get a load of this rubbish…someone's idea of a practical joke, I take it…" the dark skinned girl spoke somewhat shakily, unable to conceal the slight tremor in her voice.

"Okay, so, you got a note from some bloke…ya don't have to go off on a rampage over it!" The red head scolded, not fully grasping the reason behind her daughter's intense anger.

"Give it here! Let me read it to you… it says, _'Honey, you're like a River running wild, all the time, and seeing as I obviously can't rhyme, I think I'd better stop, now. Happy Valentine's Day, Love, Your Secret Admirer._' Who in the name of sanity would write such rubbish? Just who the heck does this man think he is? _No_body calls _me_ 'Honey!'"

Amy was beginning to understand what exactly had perpetrated her friend's foul mood.

"Come on, Mels. Be reasonable. It's the thought that counts, right? Who knows, you might just find that the love of your life has been staring you straight in the face this whole time. Hey, and if it makes ya feel any better, it appears I have a secret admirer, too…"

The ginger quietly unveiled her gift.

"It's a really sweet gesture, but I can't tell who it's from…"

Amy's romantic musings were briskly silenced by a low, masculine voice.

"Hello, gorgeous," a handsome fellow cooed, as he proceeded towards the blushing red head.

It was as if a light had suddenly dawned in Amy's thick skull.

_Oh, of course. Who else would it be?_

"Thank you, Jeff; you know you really didn't have to…"

The boy's puzzled gaze caused the ginger to grow uncertain.

"Huh? But I didn't get you anything…" His voice appeared to be truthful.

"Oh, sorry, I thought…forget it…"

As if sensing the rising tension, the cowardly Jeff hastily retreated elsewhere.

"Well, that's just great! I made a_ complete_ idiot out of myself." The embarrassed red head admitted grudgingly.

"Join the club," Mels playfully attempted to ease her mother's troubles.

"I just don't understand…who could have…wait…what if it was from the Doctor?"

Amy's hazel eyes were kindled with that everlasting, unwavering faith that she had possessed since she was seven years old.

"Amy, I'm not so sure…"

Kindhearted Rory briefly touched her hand, causing both of their faces to flush a deep red.

"Gosh, you two are_ so_ thick sometimes…" The annoyed black haired girl mumbled below a whisper.

"What? Mels, did you say something?" Her parents spoke nearly in perfect unison.

"No…just…watching…"

With that, an agonizing ringing resounded, serving to hurriedly separate the trio.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the feisty ginger sat in utter solitude, encased within a deplorable garden.<p>

Burying her watery face in her trembling hands, Amy Pond attempted to overcome the emotional turmoil that the day had forced upon her.

"Amy? I thought I might find you here," the sandy haired boy bashfully spoke.

**As** kind Rory humbly perched himself beside her, the red head shifted her eyes toward him.

"D'ya think she's okay…Mels, I mean," Amy expressed her looming fears.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. You know Mels, she's probably forgotten about the incident, already. Tomorrow she'll get herself into some other sort of trouble." Rory nearly chuckled at the last bit.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But who do you think sent her the note?" The crucial question arose in Amy's voice.

"I dunno, really. But whoever it was obviously was not exactly of this world, if you know what I mean…" He tried to speak about the matter as delicately as he possibly could.

"Or else it really was some sort of joke. I suppose it probably goes the same for my case…I don't know why I ever got my hopes up…there's nothing special about me, anyway…" Her gaze shifted to the ground, and her best friend watched painfully as the subtle droplets began to pool in her eyes.

Slipping her pale hand carefully in his, Rory Williams could no longer withhold the truth.

"Please…don't say that, Amy…I'm…I'm truly very sorry…I never intended for this to happen…you see…the gift was…from…me."

By this time, the boy's face was completely flushed, and he fully anticipated rejection, right then and there.

When Amy's polished lips softly brushed his cheek, he could scarcely believe he was not dreaming.

It was probably nothing more than a simple gesture of appreciation, but at least it was a start.

After all, there was always a first time for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to check out some of my other stories, they are posted on my profile page. Remember that reviews would be greatly appreciated:)<strong>

**Have a wonderful Valentine's Day! 3**


End file.
